Prairie
is a character in the Mega Man ZX video game. Her name means "meadow" in French. Prairie is the current leader of the Guardians, having the position since the original leader disappeared. They are considered an unofficial part of Slither Inc. The Guardians take in people on a voluntary basis to defend "Frontier" areas from Mavericks and discover what causes these outbreaks. Their headquarters is the giant flying ship known as "Guardian HQ." Prairie took command of the Guardians after the original leader (who was revealed as Ciel) went missing after an investigation of an "Outlands" area involving the appearing Maverick attacks. At the start of Mega Man ZX, she hired the Giro Express to transport the Biometals "Model X" and "Model Z". It is revealed in the game that Prairie is over 100 years old (yet she looks like she's only 14-16 years old), as she was present when she saw Ragnarok breaking apart in the atmosphere or when she sees Zero and Ciel going to fight a swarm of Mavericks, and later during the time of the Models' first discovery. It is also hinted that Prairie may be Alouette from the original Megaman Zero games herself (her stuffed doll, which Alouette always carried, and her reference to the original leader as 'Sis,' which Alouette always used for Ciel). In Aile's storyline, Prairie is hinted to have fallen in love with Girouette, being said that Giro reminded her of someone she knew before - an obvious reference to Zero, while in Vent's, it has been hinted that she starts to like Vent a bit also. Also, in Aile's storyline, you can see Ciel once you have finished eight missions. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Vent/Aile bring the Guardian HQ in to invade Ouroburos, calling it their airship. It isn't explained what happened to Prairie, but Vent/Aile mentions losing a lot of friends fighting Model W, suggesting Prairie may have been killed, leaving Guardian HQ to them (but this is extremely hard to prove, as the two had been only syaing it in general, not specifically). Prairie is voiced by Ryō Hirohashi, who also voiced Alouette. Trivia *Prairie is one of the few main characters that actually disappear canonically with no apparent explanation (she leaves no trace of herself in ZX). Other characters are Zero/Model Z (who has done it time and time again), Ciel (who has conflicting explanations in ZX Advent), Bass.EXE (in the anime, he jacks out, never to return.), Lan (it's presumed he died of old age, but no one really knows what he really did), and Mega Man Trigger (like Zero in earlier games, he's presumed to have died, but his fate remains unknown). That's a total of 6 characters, compared to the huge Mega Man cast. *If Prairie is really Alouette, then this is the only surviving Mega Man Zero character to be left with an actual physical body. (Zero and X are Biometals) This excludes Ciel, as she disappeared. Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Humans